Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object detection device and a three-dimensional object detection method.
Background Information
In a conventionally known technique, a three-dimensional object near a host vehicle is detected based on a captured image captured by a camera (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-311216).